dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maximilian73
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Maximilian73, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new to editing on a wiki, you may find this resource and this guide useful. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! if I can help with anything! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Tip: On talk pages don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Lirielle 10:33, 01 September 2009 (UTC) Guild Hi. Please do not make Guild pages on this Wiki as we do not record them. Please see our sister Wiki Guildopedia for that. Galrauch (talk) 10:49, 1 September 2009 (UTC) OK, i didn't know it... the page can be deleted. Thank you a lot, cheers. Maximilian73 User Page Hi. Please could you make sure you are signed in when you edit your page, as if any Sysop is online and see's that an IP has edited your User Page they will revert it as there is no confirmation it is you and so could easily be a vandal inserting false information. TIA. Galrauch (talk) 15:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) OK i'll do --Maximilian73 (talk) 16:01, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Adding to this, a large number of edits today have been made to your user page by an IP. The fact that you have edited afterwards without reverting the changes leads me to believe that the edits were by you, but I must point out that you must be logged in to edit your user page, because we cannot assume that the edits were by you. They could be by a vandal IP, and we would have no way of telling the difference. Please double check that you are logged in before editing your user page. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I was me !!! It seems to be a joke but it's not. I made a lot of edits cause testing formatting my personal page... using tables... and a lot of other things i repute important. It could be the page will have other edits... all right, noone got m psw and i think noone has any interestes in hacking this account. Regards Maximilian73 (talk) 12:58, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :It's nothing to do with other people using your account, or hacking your account or anything. It is to do with anonymous editors editing your page (aka vandalising), for absolutely no reason. Any editor can edit (almost) any page on Wikipedia and wikias. Therefore, someone could insert information onto your page that is incorrect, such as removing a monster you need to soul for An Eternal Harvest, or indicating that you have an item you do not, which may prevent you attempting to obtain that item in the future (basically, a vandal might change the numbers of items you need to hunt, which could mean you try to hunt less than you need). Therefore, please ensure you are logged in (to this wikia) before making any edits to your user page. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:13, September 8, 2009 (UTC) OOOOHHH i've understood now... you're right !!! Hmmm so you suggest me to insert my signature for certificating the chances... ok i'll do it in my page too. Thanx a lot, Maximilian73 (talk) 14:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :No, I didn't say that you had to insert your signature on your user page. You must be logged in, however, for the edits to be recorded as having been made by you in the history of the page and in . By the way, is English your first language? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:37, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ok i'll check more attention to be logged before making an edit... and english is not my first language. Maximilian73 (talk) 07:09, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Despite what has been said before, you still seem to be making edits occasionally an an IP (Least I assume it is you). As of such I've given you a little helping hand on the matter. I think you've had ample warning already so I've locked your page from IPs. This shouldn't be much of an issue really, given IPs aren't meant to edit your page anyway, even so just thought I'd let you know. Galrauch (talk) 18:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) From now... may only logged peole edit my page ? I prefer it, really thanks Galrauch. Maximilian73 (talk) 06:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Reverting vandalism A big thank you for your help in reverting recent vandalism on several pages. Best regards, -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 21:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help There is indeed. Once you've moved the page to its new name you can check what links to the old name by going to "My Tools" (should be in the bottom left of your screen) and then going to "What links here". It'll display all the pages which link to it directly, as well as those which redirect to it (you'll want to update those ones). You can also use the page directly. Galrauch (talk) 09:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC)